


Beneficial Fuckery

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, And Fluff too, And some crack, Angst probably, I suck at titles, M/M, both are idiots, i cant write oof, jaebum is horny and whipped, markjinson, smut lol, the title is... pretty much what the story is about oof, youngjae's innocence is not here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Youngjae and Jaebum are more than just friends with benefits, but both are too stubborn to realize it.





	Beneficial Fuckery

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh, the title came out this way and i suck at titles so.. yeah   
> sorry for errors!

  
The creaking of the bed could be heard throughout the apartment mixed with the sounds of moans and groans. The petite male gasping for air as the man above him slammed his hips against his ass relentlessly, watching him with lewd eyes. He smirked, pulling his monstrous cock out of the small hole, teasing the rim, entering and pulling back out, frustrating the man underneath him.

 

“J-jaebum, p-please.” He pleaded, pushing his hips up and whining when it was pressed down by strong hands. He closed his eyes, hissing in pain when he received a slap on his thigh. “Fuck- Jaebum! No more teasing!” He whimpered as Jaebum lifted his thigh towards his chest and sucked on the sensitive pale skin whilst boring eyes into Youngjae’s face and relishing the reaction he got. 

 

Youngjae sobbed when Jaebum left a trail of kisses from his inner thigh to his cock that was curled perfectly towards his stomach, desperately needing of attention. “P-please, Jaebum, I- I want to cum.” He gasped between hiccups as Jaebum decided to take his whole member inside his mouth, sucking vigorously, clenching his throat around his cock.

 

“Youngjae.. you’re so fucking delicious.” Jaebum whispered when he pulled out, kissing and licking his balls. Youngjae shook his head, softly grasping Jaebum’s hair with his fingers. “I.. I want you to fuck me Jaebum, fuck me until I can’t walk, please.” Jaebum seemed satisfied by his begging and growled, placing both of his slender legs on his shoulder and lifting his hips higher, almost bending his body in half. 

 

He screamed, louder than he did before when Jaebum plunged his manhood abruptly, thrusting in and out in an incredible speed and not giving Youngjae time and space to breathe properly, body shaking at each thrust at his prostate. He dug his nails on Jaebum’s back, creating a long nasty scar, the other growling at his ear and thrusted deeper and harder in return. 

 

Youngjae was close, really close, pent up from the foreplay and teasing earlier and Jaebum’s stamina was starting to scare him. He came,  _ hard _ , with a broken scream, more tears streaming down on his cheeks as he spurted his seeds on his and Jaebum’s stomach. His small form starts to tremble due to overstimulation as Jaebum was still pounding into him, after a few more thrusts, he came, groaning into Youngjae’s shoulder and releasing inside the condom. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, Jaebum still inside him, his member softening while Youngjae was still bent in half, coming down from his high while panting softly. Jaebum pulled out softly, removing Youngjae’s legs gently that is attached to his chest and placing them on the soft bed.

 

A beep from a phone echoed throughout the silent room, Youngjae tried to get up from bed to check it and hissed. “Fuck, Jaebum you asshole. My ass hurts like shit.”

 

“You can’t say you didn’t like it.” The other retorted with a grin and pushed his hair back, watching Youngjae get up painfully to grab his phone. Jaebum looked at his stretched hole lustfully, his hard on starting to get noticeable.

 

“Jinyoung wants me to work the overnight shift today, do you mind if I shower here?” He asked, still on his phone, oblivious to the male behind him with dirty thoughts.

 

He hears shuffling from the bed the next thing he knew was something hard was pressed against his ass. “Of course babe, let’s get to round two while we’re at it, hm?” Youngjae tried to protest but Jaebum does wonders with his mouth.

 

“Fine! But make it fast!” He complied and squeaked when Jaebum carried him bridal style to the bathroom.

 

“No promises.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


“Care to explain to me why you’re 30 minutes late?” There are many things Youngjae wasn’t afraid of, but an angry Jinyoung isn’t one of them. (you can scratch cucumber from that list too because that green vegetable is the embodiment of a demon) 

 

An angry Jinyoung was a scary Jinyoung. 

 

It isn’t your typical type of scary, when Jinyoung is scary, he is beyond a dragon roaring. 

 

And Youngjae blames all of this mess on Jaebum and his hormones. 

 

“I’m sorry Jinyoung, it won’t happen again.” He muttered, bowing for forgiveness, the tiny hairs from his body rising up when he felt Jinyoung’s stare.

 

“Just go!” He catches the apron that was thrown at him and walked towards the cash register, well, more like limped because of the pain that shoots on his ass.

 

He wished that no one noticed, especially Jinyoung.

 

“You’re limping.. Choi Youngjae did you just have sex before coming in here?! Is that why you’re late?” 

 

But it was too late. He was going to murder Jaebum in his sleep. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m walking just fine.” He pretended to walk back and forth normally, ignoring the soreness and choking back a wince.

 

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes toward him. “Don’t need to lie to me, I can tell. Also, you’re so easy to read.” 

 

“What does that supposed to mean?” Youngjae frowned when Jinyoung waved him off and walked away.

 

“Just do you work!” He yelled from afar, leaving Youngjae bewildered, not noticing the customer that was ready to punch him in the face to get his attention.

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, what would you like to order?”

 

_ ‘Curse you Im Jaebum.’ _

  
  


* * *

 

 

It was almost midnight, Youngjae glanced at Jinyoung who was close to falling asleep on the counter. He nudged him softly to wake him. 

 

“Hyung, you should go home. I’ll handle things here.” He offered, yawning.

 

Jinyoung shook his head. “I appreciate it but we only got like what? Two hours left? I’ll stay.”

 

“Also, just in case something bad happens, I’m not leaving you here alone.” Youngjae cooed and snuggled into him. 

 

“Ew, get away from me, you reek of sex.” Youngjae gasped and stared at Jinyoung with wide eyes.

 

“But I showered!” He saw Jinyoung smirk and slapped himself on the face, he fell for his trap.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No you don’t. Now, who was it?” Jinyoung asked, suddenly interested to know about his sex life.

 

Youngjae squirmed on his seat. “It’s Jaebum..” 

 

Jinyoung almost fell from his seat the mention of his name. “Still?” He nodded.

 

“Wow, it’s been three months since you two became what is it that you called it?”

 

“Friends with benefits, fuck buddies, whatever you want to call it.”  Youngjae said, twirling the straw of his mango shake.

 

“Really? Don’t you think you guys are way too close?” Jinyoung snatched the drink out of Youngjae’s hand, and sipping from it too.

 

“What do you mean?” Youngjae cocked his head to the side, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

 

“You guys should start dating.”

 


End file.
